Some vehicles provide limited visual access to the region exterior to the vehicle. For example, some trucks and buses provide limited visual access to the region directly behind the vehicle. One method for overcoming this drawback is to provide the vehicle with an aft-pointing camera that is connected to a display panel inside the vehicle. The display panel can accordingly present to the vehicle driver an image of what the driver would see if he or she were able to look through the rear of the vehicle. This system can therefore aid the driver as the driver backs up the vehicle or engages in other maneuvers that benefit from an aft-facing view. Another existing system includes a passenger aircraft seatback display that schematically portrays the aircraft superimposed on a map of the terrain the aircraft overflies. However, the foregoing systems can be limited because they present the same image to one or more viewers. Accordingly, the foregoing systems may not be adequate to provide multiple viewers at different positions within the vehicle with an accurate view of the external world outside the vehicle as the vehicle moves.